A Miko In Cardiff
by Kimimisae
Summary: How will the Torchwood team react to finding a miko in Cardiff? Humor, adventure and sexy Jack Harkness!


Kagome stepped out onto the street in front of the flat she had moved into when she had relocated from Japan to Cardiff, England. After taking a deep calming breath she set off to the market with on goal in mind, restocking the pantry.

About a block from the market her miko powers flared up and tingled across her skin causing her steps to faulter for a moment before she stopped altogether. Her power hadn't done that since her return from the feudal eara. Closing her eyes she reached out with her power to find what had triggered the flare up. What ever it was it wasn't a demon, but it was evil. Her eyes snapped open when there was an explosion a few blocks west of where she stood. With an instinct that had not failed her since her first trip down through the bone eaters well, she set off in that direction hopping that innocent people would not be harmed if she acted fast enough. She passed a few people that were running scarred from the direction she was heading in. She heard a man shouting orders to a small group of people as she rounded the next block. Ducking back around the corner she quietly watched the man and his team move into action. As they moved in on the source of evil there was another explosion and a brick wall came down on two of them. The other two called out to their downed mates hoping to get a response from them.

Not being able to stand by any longer Kagome moved forward once more. This time her goal was to get the people trapped under the rubble. "I'll help them, just focus on the target at hand," she yelled to the men as she ran passed them. They spared her a curious glance before returning their attention back to the alien that was heading dead on for them.

Kagome reached the pile of rubble and without pausing for air dropped to the ground and started digging, desperate to find the two somewhere underneath. Not long after she started she found one of their hands, she grasped it with her left and continued digging with her right. All the while assuring the person that it was alright and that she had them. A few moments later she was helping a woman to stand.

"Are you badly hurt," she asked with concern.

The woman shook her head while coughing up dust from her lungs.

"Then help me dig your friend out quickly."

The command seemed to snap the older woman out of her dazed stuper as she quickly jumped into action. After freeing the man Kagome checked them over for any major injuries. Using her miko powers she healed the minor wounds and used her scarf as an arm sling for the man's right arm.

There was a series of gun shots followed by an ungodly screech, a loud double thud then nothing. Kagome was filled with dread in the eerie silence. She stood and twirled around to survey the sceen. The men lay in a heep and judging from their lack of movement she knew they were out cold with the creature standing over the bodies.

"You two stay here," she said over her shoulder before she dartted off.

They watched in amusement and awe as the young womanstood her ground against a creature that was eight feet tall, had long razor sharp teeth and matching claws.

"I'd stop right therre if I were you," she said with a deadly calm. It's response was to hiss at her. Then in a voice that was more growl than anything else it said, "And what does one simple woman think she can do that the Torchwood Agents could not?"

She raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I don't know who or what Torchwood is, but I asure you I am NOT a simple woman. Now if you don't tell me what you want I'll be forced to hurt you until you do."

It reared back it's head and laughed. "You couldn't possibly hurt me even if you tried, but I'll tell you if you really want to know-"

"Oh, Kami! Let me guess you want to dominate the human race so you can either use us as a food source or something else equally unpleasant."

"You are such a clever little thing," it responded in a sneering voic. "Once I get rid of the Torchwood Agents I will kill you. From there I will not be stopped," gloated the creature as it started laughing.

"Like I haven't heard that before, but there's one thingyou need to know."

"Oh, and what would that be little human?"

"I'm not just ANY human."

It laughed asking "And what do you think you can do that the others could not?"

"This," and with that formed a large bow using her Miko Powers. Taking aim she let the arrow fly and watched as it ripped through the thing destroying it upon contact.

With the threat gone Kagome called her power back into herself as she turned to the men she had been protecting only to find them staring at her.

Scratching the back of her head nervously. "Umm...right, I'll just be going now."

With that she turned to flee only to be stopped by a firm hand around her wrist.

"Wow, and where do you think your're going, Love," inquired a deep warm voice. She mentally berated herself for using her powers like that in plain view of others as she turned to face the man.

Swallowing the lump that had started forming, Kagome gave a weak smile. "To the market," she replied but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I don't think so," the man said with a grin. Piercing blue eyes shining with good humar as he eyed her, wondering who she was and how she had taken down that alien without breaking a sweat when his skilled team could not. He had to find out more about her and what she was capible of.

Kagome sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "Can't you just say thank you and let me walk away?"

"You're obviously a smart woman. So you should very well know I can not."


End file.
